Donoteat01 X Grover (groverhaus)
by bloodangel0
Summary: I'm sorry, I really am.


Grover X Donoteat01 (in the groverhaus)

Author's Note: I am truly sorry for this abomination I have crafted.

Donoteat01 woke up and squinted his eyes, the sun blinding him. He the soft breeze brushed against his face. He got up and looked around, taking in the view. The hill he was on towered over even the highest tree. Why was he here? He was in a strange new world. Everything seemed so... so different from his own world. Never the less, there must be something to do. Steve took in his surroundings. It was a lovely place. It had one medium size building. He took in this view, and then suddenly, a figure appeared. At first, he hadn't noticed this sudden figure appearing beside him. It was only after he laid his warm, tender electrical engineer fingers on Donoteat01's rough shoulder did Donoteat01 realize his appearance. His touch felt so warm. It was so nice and soothing. For a moment, it took away all of his pains. But then it came back to him. Donoteat01 quickly turns his head, careful not to knock off this mysterious figure's tender touch. He was instantly blown away. This figure had a beautiful body. Perfectly rectangular and well-chiseled. His face is what really blew Donoteat01 away. For such a small body, his presence was so captivating. His eyes, a wide and glimmering shade of dark black. His scalp, covered in an incredible white baseball cap, as gorgeous as the sky. And that smile. A smile that could build a monument to the gods. "H-hi" said Donoteat01, uncertainly, finding it hard to speak in the presence of such beauty. "Hello, there friend" replied the man. "I am Grover the carpenter, but everybody just calls me crazy." His voice sounded like an angel singing in the summer breeze. Suddenly, Donoteat01 couldn't hold back anymore. His blush turned into shade of the communist manifesto, and his Penis, as hard as high-strength steel. "Are you Tacoma Narrows Bridge?" asks Donoteat01, "because you make my pic as hard as diamonds" Steve instantly covers his mouth, but Noob just smiles. "The Tacoma Narrows Bridge?, that's an understatement for the destruction my magnum dong will do to you." and began unbuckling Steve's belt...

A bright light flashes. A distant mile away. The reflection of the scope glances quietly along the horizon. Grover stops, and Donoteat01 is slightly disappointed until he sees the look on RobloxNoob's face. He's worried. "Donoteat01, this is the Groverhaus. Its different from your world. Things are dangerous here. This is the world called "the bonus episode", a subsection of the "Well There's Your Problem podcast". Here, take my construction tools. We need to find cover before the enemy "building inspectors" finds us. Grover leaves, running faster and smoother than any Carpenter Donoteat01 had ever seen. His stride was soo graceful... Donoteat01's Tacoma Narrows Bridge broke. It all happened in one moment One moment, Donoteat01 was running, the next, something sharp and shooting rips through Donoteat01's shaft and left testicle. Donoteat01 instantly falls to the ground, clutching his now detached one-inch wonder in his hand, trying to stop the bleeding with the other hand

Grover looks back to see what that loud bang had been and to his horror, sees the gory scene in front of him "NOOOO" he cries in agony Grover is very sad. The love of his life, was dying in front of him as carefully as he could, he picks up Donoteat01 in his muscular arms, and takes him to the safety of the groverhaus. "There's only one thing to do" then, Grover pulls out his construction tools, he needs to make another addition to this majestic house of his, a hospital, of course, he needed a hospital, why didn't he make this earlier. He works quickly, with those public inspectors gone he was able to make quick work.

1 month later...

Donoteat01 startled awake, he gazed around the room where his eyes met with Grover, his true love, smiling with his starlight eyes. But what about his one-inch wonder! His left testicle was hanging empty and his dong had been replaced with Grovers!

6 months later...

Grover awoke cuddling next to Donoteat01, he had saved them and finished the additions to the Groverhaus, now there was now load-Bearing drywall protecting them from the cold night air. He was content, knowing that Donoteat01 would never forget him and that the friendship and love they shared would never, ever, ever falter.  
The End


End file.
